As in previous years, the study of the neurological mechanisms underlying behavior has continued along a number of different lines, for example: 1) investigations of the CNS mechanisms of visual perception and attention by brain lesions in cats and unit recording from the colliculus and visual cortex in response to complex stimuli; 2) studies of the biochemical basis of memory through puromycin and other agents that interfere with protein synthesis and synaptic transmission; 3) studies of hunger, thirst, sexual behavior, and self-stimulation aimed at elucidating the mechanisms underlying physiological regulations and motivation; 4) investigation of motor deficits following pyramidal and extrapyramidal lesions and subsequent recovery of function; 5) studies of the physiology of synapses; 6) investigation of biogenic amines in neurophysiology and behavior. In addition, basic scientific support facilities have been continued and developed under this grant, including both equipment and skilled personnel: 1) Electronics Shop, 2) Machine Shop, 3) Art and Photography, 4) animal facilities, 5) surgery, 6) histology, 7) electrophysiological laboratories, 8) electron microscopy facilities, and 9) special testing rooms for conditioning, learning, and perceptual studies of animals.